epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheDoctorTenGrinch/The Phantom of the Opera vs The Mask. Epic Rap Battles of Grinch Halloween Special (Episode 9)
MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA Welcome to the Halloween Special! I scheduled this battle to come out right on time for the Halloween weekend. I'm very excited. Today we have the Phantom of the Opera taking on The Mask, who wore it better? XD honestly I decided to pick this because my girlfriend loves Phantom of the Opera and I thought this would work well. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GRINCH THE MASK VERSUS! THE PHAAAANTOM OF THE OPERA!! BEGIN =The Mask= Before we begin may I ask you a question? Why do you always seem so full of depression? From 1909 to present day, You've chased after Christine Daaé. But in those Masquerades while you try to stun, I'll fire off a few surprises with my tommy gun! I'm a special kind of motherfucker, call me Stanley. With just cartoon physics I'll kill your whole Phamily! Why don't we discuss me against your shit? My film's a 300 million dollar hit! You get directed by *GASP* JOEL SCHUMACHER, director of Batman and Robin? I feel as much remorse for you as I do for the banks I'm robbing! Love Never Dies? Gag me! Can you not bore me? That's All I Ask Of You, your stories are sloppy! My mask gives me powers, they're perfect to embrace. Yours just hides the deformities on your face! =The Phantom of the Opera = Sing to me, my angel of music. Help me destroy this green-faced prick! Talk to me Ipkiss, do we need to face off? When I look at you I merely laugh and scoff. You're as big of a pussy as my Christine's significant other. Your Tazmanian Devil powers are as silly as Thor's brother! Oh that's right, he created your stupid and foolish mask. Your game is weak, I'm busy wooing women at every masque. Cameron Diaz is really your best choice? Her personality is as flat as your singing voice! You're vile! You're as irrelevant as Jamie Kennedy. You aren't even as clever as Raoul, my enemy. Call me Don Juan, against you I will be Triumphant! Fighting more against me is just redundant. Get rid of yourself monsieur, I'm the star on the stage tonight. It's time for this green bozo to exit stage right! =The Mask= Now yes, compared to you my singing may not be as skilled, But I still have more swagger than you and the Persians you've killed! You're going down faster than your opera house chandelier! Like your lover I'll make you face your greatest fear. _The Mask takes Phantom's mask off._ AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! _Phantom covers his face._ =The Phantom of the Opera = Now we have reached the Point of No Return! I'll take your comics and make them burn! Your face will be smashed like all of my mirrors! Insolent boy! Now all will be clear... _Phantom grabs his mask back and takes Stanley's mask off._ DAMN YOU! =The Mask = _The Mask flies back onto Stanley_ You're still a horny boy with no toys, you're sexless! Wanna see Christine's tits? Go and watch Shameless! =The Phantom of the Opera = _Phantom puts his mask back on_ You are the worst film in Jim Carrey's movie catalogue. Everyone knows the best actor in that film was the dog! Who won? Comment suggestions below! Who won? The Mask The Phantom of the Opera Category:Blog posts